Chosen Lover
by Ohnokai92
Summary: [Bonus Chapter] Mingyu dijodohkan. Jika menolak maka ia akan kehilangan seluruh fasilitas mewah dari ayahnya. Tapi sungguh Mingyu tidak suka perjodohan ini. Jadi sekarang idenya adalah membuat gadis itu yang menolak Mingyu. Mingyu. Wonwoo. Jongin. Hyuna. Twoshot. Genderswitch. Review. #TeamGS
1. Chapter 1

**Chosen Lover**

.

.

.

Kim Mingyu

Jeon Wonwoo

.

Kim Jongin

Kim Hyuna

.

.

Genderswitch

.

.

.

.

"Perjodohan? Ayah bercanda?" Mingyu menegakkan tubuhnya menanggapi ucapan sang ayah yang duduk berhadapan dengannya. Disampingnya sang kakak terbahak mendengar percakapan putra bungsu keluarga Kim dan sang kepala keluarga.

"Memangnya masih jamannya perjodohan, _Yah_?" Mingyu mengangguk antusias atas pertanyaan seorang perempuan muda yang duduk di sofa tunggal di sebelah kiri. Mingyu mendapat dukungan.

"Benar kata _Noona_ , _Yah_. Perjodohan itu sudah tidak jamannya. Itu kolot. Dan aku menolak." Mingyu bersungut. Tadinya ia sudah berpikir kelewat positif saat sang ayah memintanya pulang kerumah lebih cepat. Makan malam bersama kemudian berkumpul bersama untuk sekedar mengobrol. Jujur ia rindu simana bisa berkumpul berlima. Satu keluarga lengkap di sekeliling ruang tamu.

Namun rasanya tidak dengan malam ini. Rasanya ingin segera berakhir dan ia bisa segera masuk kedalam kamarnya.

"Apa ayah memberikan sebuah kesempatan untuk menolak?" Mingyu melotot. Ayahnya terlihat begitu serius sekarang. Ya. Ayahnya memang selalu terlihat seperti itu. Hangat, serius dan berkarisma. Tidak heran karena ia dan satu kakak prianya memiliki kepribadian yang sama.

"Terima sajalah, _Gyu_. Lagipula ayah bukan menyuruhmu menikah. Pacaran saja dulu. Dari pada berakhir seperti _Noona_." Jongin, anak kedua keluarga itu berkata dengan santai.

" _Yak_! Kenapa membawa namaku, sialan?" Perempuan bertubuh indah itu menggeram kesal. Topik ini memang akan berujung padanya.

"Jongin benar, Hyuna. Kalau kau tidak menolak perjodohan yang ayah tawarkan waktu itu, kau tak mungkin nyaris jadi janda." Beda ayah. Beda ibu. Kombinasi sempurna dengan tambahan mulut pedas dari sepasang orang tua itu.

"Ibu! Kalau aku menerima perjodohan itu, aku sudah pasti akan jadi janda karena perceraian." Hyuna cemberut. Padahal target percakapan kali ini adalah Mingyu. Kenapa malah ia yang ikut terseret masalah ini?

"Kalau begitu Jongin- _hyung_ saja yang dijodohkan, _Yah_. Aku masih butuh waktu setahun lagi untuk lulus kuliah. Perjodohan itu terdengar terlalu cepat." Mingyu membujuk. Ia bahkan belum pernah memikirikan pernikahan. Pacaran saja masih tiga kali.

"Kau lupa dengan Kyungsoo? Aku sudah bertunangan, Kim Mingyu." Jongin bisa sedikit bernafas lega karena ia sudah memiliki kekasih dan tidak sampai mendapat giliran perjodohan.

"Pokoknya aku tidak mau, _Yah_. Aku menolak perjodohan ini." Setiap kata yang ia ucapkan di beri tekanan sedemikian rupa agar terdengar tegas.

"Kalau begitu, ayah akan menarik semua fasilitas yang ada padamu."

"Ya tuhan. Ayah tega sekali mengancamku. Ini tidak adil, _Yah_. Bagaimana bisa aku menikah dengan orang yang tidak aku cintai." Coba lagi. Mingyu belum patah semangat. Ia menolak perjodohan ini.

"Temui saja dulu. Siapa tahu pertama melihatnya kau langsung jatuh cinta." Oh, sepertinya ayah dan Ibunya telah bersekongkol. Berpikir, _Gyu_.

"Baiklah. Aku akan menemuinya. Tapi kalau sampai aku tidak bisa mencintainya, ayah harus membatalkan perjodohan ini. Aku tidak mau pernikahan tanpa cinta. Belum tentu juga gadis itu menerima perjodohan ini." Harus tenang. Mingyu harus tenang untuk mengatur strategi.

Ia harus menemui gadis pilihan ayah dan ibunya, lalu bilang ia tidak menyukai perempuan itu. _Huh_. Tau begini ia terima saja ajakan junior fakultasnya untuk berpacaran. Setidaknya ia punya alibi untuk menolak perjodohan ini.

"Besok putri Paman Jeon sampai di _Korea_. Kosongkan jadwalmu siang hari untuk menjemput dia dibandara."

"Selamat ya, Mingyu- _ya_!" Itu Jongin. Menepuk kuat bahu Mingyu kemudian tertawa terbahak. Benar-benar kakak yang pengertian.

.

.

"Kau yang menjemputku?" Mingyu terdiam sejenak. Dihadapannya berdiri seorang gadis dengan tinggi setara lehernya, mengenakan _blazer_ kelewat panjang. Tanpa alas kaki yang mengganjal tinggi. Jadi itu tinggi alami. Mata tajam kelam serupa rubah. Tulang pipi yang tinggi dengan warna kemerahan yang samar. Manis.

Mingyu menggeleng kecil. Kembali pada kesadarannya.

"Ayahmu memintaku menjemputmu. Namaku Kim Mingyu. Putra Kim Jungsoo. _Ah_ , apalagi yang harus aku katakan?" Tenanglah Kim Mingyu. Kenapa tiba-tiba jadi gugup begini?

" _Ah_ , mungkin ayah lupa memberi tahuku. Ayo jalan! Perjalanannya melelahkan." Gadis itu berjalan lebih dulu. Mendorong troli dengan tiga buah koper besar di atasnya. Mingyu masih terdiam. Gadis itu...

Dingin. Tapi manis.

"Biar aku yang mendorongnya." Tawar Mingyu. Paling tidak dia harus bersikap sopan. Ia seorang pria.

"Tidak perlu. Ini tidak berat. Tunjukan saja mana mobilnya." Mingyu melongo ditempatnya. Baru kali ini ia bertemu gadis seperti itu.

" _Ah_ , yang itu." Mingyu melangkah menyamai sang gadis. Melirik sedikit pada raut wajah tegas nan dingin itu.

.

"Mingyu, bisakah berhenti sebentar di tempat yang ada toiletnya?" Mingyu menoleh. Baru lima menit mesin mobilnya dinyalakan dan digerakan.

"Kau baik-baik saja, Won- Jeon- _ssi_?" Mingyu memperlambat laju mobilnya saat pandangannya jatuh pada raut wajah gadis yang tadi ia jemput. Pucat dan berkeringat.

"Panggil Wonwoo saja. Aku tak tau perutku tiba-tiba sakit." Gadis itu bernama Wonwoo. Menekan perutnya dengan keras agar setidaknya menahan rasa sakit.

"Tahan lima menit. Di depan ada tempat toilet umum." Mingyu menginjak pedal gasnya lebih dalam. Tidak tega juga ia melihat gadis disebelahnya menahan sakit seperti itu. Bagaimanapun ia seorang gadis.

.

"Mingyu? Bisa minta tolong sekali lagi tidak?" Wonwoo melongokkan kepalanya dari bilik toilet umum yang ia singgahi.

"Ada apa? Butuh ku belikan obat?" Ini hanya jiwa lelakinya yang peduli. Batin Mingyu.

"Di koperku yang berwarna biru tua ada tas kecil berwarna hitam. Ambilkan pembalut di dalamnya. Tolong." Wonwoo sungguh tidak bermaksud merendahkan Mingyu dengan meminta tolong hal demikian, tapi ini sedang darurat. Tidak mungkin Wonwoo keluar dulu untuk mengambil benda itu sementara ia setengah telanjang didalam kamar mandi. Untung sedang sepi.

"Baiklah. Sebentar." Mingyu ingin menggerutu. Kalau begini bisa-bisa Wonwoo jatuh cinta pada Mingyu dan menyetujui perjodohan itu. Rencananya adalah, Mingyu akan membuat Wonwoo yang menolak perjodohan itu, sehingga posisinya aman. Omong-omong soal perjodohan, sepertinya Wonwoo belum tau soal rencana itu. Ia bersikap terlalu biasa untuk seorang gadis yang dipaksa mengenal seseorang yang ditargetkan menjadi pasangan hidup. Ini aneh.

.

"Aku lapar. Kita akan makan dulu sebelum pulang. Tidak apa kan?" Jujur rasa lapar itu sudah dari tadi Mingyu rasakan. Ayahnya berteriak melalui telpon untuk segera ke bandara saat Mingyu baru akan menyuapkan sepotong roti kedalam mulutnya. Ya. Makan siangnya terlupakan.

Dan ini sudah pukul dua lebih dua puluh dua menit.

"Aku juga lapar."

Mingyu berhenti di sebuah restoran cepat saji. Oke. Ini salah satu triknya untuk membuat Wonwoo mau membatalkan perjodohan. Kebanyakan wanita menghindari makanan cepat saji yang mengandung banyak lemak. Wonwoo pasti merasa tidak nyaman dan mulai tidak menyukai Mingyu. Rencana sempurna.

" _Double_ _chesee_ - _burger_ tanpa mentimun. Lalu ditambah _cola_ ukuran besar. Mingyu, makan apa? Aku traktir." Sial. Kenapa malah Wonwoo terlihat antusias dengan makanan berlemak seperti ini?

" _Chicken_ - _burger_ dan _cola_. Terima kasih."

.

" _Eum_ , Wonwoo. Ada saus di pipimu." Tidak bisa. Mingyu tidak bisa tidak peduli saat pipi kemerahan itu dinodai saus tomat yang menempel akibat cara makan Wonwoo yang sedikit berantakan.

"Disini?"

"Lebih kekiri. Bukan. Keatas sedikit. Ini." Untuk sepersekian detik Mingyu diam. Hanya ujung jarinya yang menempel pada pipi seputih susu itu. Namun lembut kulit Wonwoo sedikit membuat Mingyu terpaku. Bahkan kulit _Noona_ -nya yang katanya rajin melakukan perawatan tidak semulus ini.

Mingyu menggeleng.

"Terima kasih."

.

.

.

"Mau kemana pagi-pagi, _Gyu_?" Mingyu menoleh pada sang ayah yang sudah berkutat dengan laptop dipagi cerah dihari minggu.

"Mencari bahan. Tugas akhir."

"Bagaimana calon istrimu, _Gyu_?" Mingyu mengerutkan keningnya mendengar pertanyaan sang ibu. Oke, ini berlebihan. Mingyu baru bertemu sekali dengan Wonwoo. Bahkan ia belum mendapatkan nomor ponsel gadis itu. Dan ia sudah disebut calon istri. Bagus.

"Biasa saja. Bahkan terlalu biasa untuk gadis yang akan jadi istriku." Yang ini sungguh tidak sepenuhnya benar. Pasalnya tadi malam Mingyu sempat tidak bisa tidur hanya karena mengingat tatapan mata Wonwoo. Cara bicara Wonwoo. Dan mulusnya kulit Wonwoo. Tidak. Tidak. Mana mungkin Mingyu jatuh cinta dengan Wonwoo. Konyol.

.

.

.

.

 **To Be Continued**

.

.

.

 _#TeamGS_

 _Noona bikin twoshot. Idenya terus berputar dikepala, jadi noona putuskan untuk publish ini duluan._

 _Review dong.. Review nya sekarang semakin sedikit. Apa karena kualitas menulis noona yang menurun?_

 _._

 _Chapter dua akan di publish segera._

 _Selamat menikmati._

 _._

 _Kim Noona_

 _Tue, 25th Jan 2017_


	2. Chapter 2

**Chosen Lover**

.

.

.

Kim Mingyu

Jeon Wonwoo

.

.

.

Genderswitch

.

2/2

.

.

.

"Selamat pagi, Bibi Jeon." Mingyu memasang senyum terbaik pada wanita dewasa yang berdiri dihadapannya. Ibu Wonwoo.

" _Nak_ Mingyu. Masuklah. Sudah tampan sekali sepagi ini." Senyum Mingyu makin merekah mendengar pujian dari calon mertuanya. _Oopps_!

"Wonwoo masih tidur, _Bi_? Aku mau mengajaknya berkeliling _Seoul_. Oh iya, ini Ibu menitipkan _cup_ - _cake_. Kemarin ia memesan dari temannya khusus untuk Bibi." Bohong. Itu _cup_ - _cake_ yang Mingyu beli di perempatan dekat rumahnya tadi.

" _Wah_ , sampaikan terima kasih pada ibumu. Wonwoo sudah sejak jam 6 bangun. Ia ada di taman belakang. Mengurus bayi-bayinya. Temui saja ia disana. Bibi akan buatkan minuman." Apa? Bayi? Jangan bilang Wonwoo itu janda yang sudah memiliki anak? Apa-apaan ini?

Mingyu dengan ragu berjalan kearah pintu belakang yang ditunjuk oleh Ibu Wonwoo. Taman belakang rumah Wonwoo begitu luas. Begitu banyak pohon rindang di sekeliling pagar tinggi yang mengelilingi rumah itu. Berbagai macam tanaman bunga dalam pot berjajar rapih di rak-rak besi yang tertata.

Pandangan Mingyu tertuju pada sesosok gadis berpiyama biru muda. Berjongkok membelakangi Mingyu. Sedang bersenandung. Tidak ada bayi.

"Selamat pagi."

"Ya tuhan. Bikin kaget. Bagaimana kau bisa masuk?" Wonwoo mendadak berdiri. Tak pernah terbayang mendapat tamu tampan dengan keadaan ia yang masih berpiyama dan berlumuran tanah.

"Dari pintu tentu saja." Mingyu mendudukan diri di sebuah kursi yang terbuat dari kayu tak jauh dari Wonwoo. Wonwoo menghampiri.

"Maksudku, sepagi ini. Untuk apa? Kenapa tidak memberi kabar dulu?" Wonwoo menatap Mingyu. Sementara Mingyu sedang memperhatikan apa yang sedari tadi Wonwoo kerjakan disana.

" _Hm_ , ini sudah pukul sembilan lewat. Tidak termasuk pagi. Untuk menjemputmu. Kenapa tidak memberi kabar? Itu silahkan salahkan dirimu sendiri." Tidak. Wonwoo hanya memakai piyama yang sedikit kebesaran sebenarnya. Piyama berbentuk kemeja yang kancingnya di pasangkan sampai penuh. Berpasangan dengan celana panjang yang sama sekali tidak bisa menampilkan bentuk tubuh Wonwoo. Bagaimana itu bisa terlihat menggiurkan dimata Mingyu? Ingatkan bahwa Mingyu itu lelaki normal.

"Menjemputku?"

"Ayah menyuruhku mengajakmu berkeliling _Seoul_. Sebenarnya ini permintaan kemarin. Tapi karena kemarin kita pulang terlalu sore jadi aku batalkan." Wonwoo memicing menatap Mingyu. Pria ini terlihat menyembunyikan sesuatu.

"Aku belum mandi. Pekerjaanku juga belum selesai." Wonwoo mengarahkan pandangannya pada beberapa pot bunga besar yang tergeletak berantakan ditempat Wonwoo berjongkok tadi.

"Aku tunggu. Ayolah. Aku sudah disini. Aku sudah minta ijin ibumu. Haruskah aku pulang?"

"Traktir aku _tteok_ nanti ya. Lima belas menit aku akan menyelesaikan pekerjaanku." Wonwoo berpaling. Mengarahkan fokusnya lagi pada kegiatan berkebun yang sejak tadi ia lakukan. Jadi dimana bayinya?

"Sejak dia kecil dia selalu suka merawat bunga dan tanaman sendiri. Semua sudah ia anggap seperti anaknya sendiri." Mingyu membungkuk hormat kala Ibu Wonwoo datang dengan segelas jus untuk Mingyu.

"Itu bukan hal yang patut dibicarakan, _Bu_." Wonwoo menjawab tanpa menoleh. Saat ini ia sedang mengisi pot besar itu dengan tanah subur. Tak mempedulikan apakah tanah-tanah itu akan mengotori jemarinya, atau wajahnya, atau kulit halusnya. Wonwoo terlihat menikmati itu.

"Ibu akan pergi ke rumah Bibi Jung. Kalau kau mau pergi dengan Mingyu jangan lupa mengunci pintu. Jangan pulang terlalu malam. Bibi tinggal ya, _nak_ Mingyu." Mingyu tersenyum sambil mengucapkan kata hati-hati untuk Ibu Wonwoo.

"Bagaimana rasanya tinggal di _Paris_?" Mingyu memulai percakapan. Tak nyaman jika hanya duduk sambil meneguk jus.

"Tempat kerja. Apartemen. Toko buku. Restoran." Tangan Wonwoo terlihat terampil ketika memotong ujung tunas dari pohon mawar tanpa kuntum itu. Namun sesekali gerakannya terusik dengan rambut coklat panjang yang tergerai berantakan. Ia tak bisa menyentuh rambutnya dengan keadaan jemari yang kotor. Jadi Wonwoo menggunakan punggung tangannya untuk menyingkirkan helai rambutnya ke belakang telinga.

Mingyu memperhatikan setiap gerakan yang Wonwoo lakukan. Dan itu membuat ia terpaku.

Mingyu mendekat kearah Wonwoo.

"Mau apa?" Wonwoo berjengit ketika Mingyu menyentuh helai rambutnya. Kaget. Mingyu berlutut di belakangnya.

"Rambutmu bisa kotor kalau tidak diikat. Begitupun tidak tahu." Mingyu bergeming. Meneruskan niatnya untuk mengikat rambut Wonwoo. Wonwoo mengangguk kecil.

"Memangnya bisa?"

"Lanjutkan saja pekerjaanmu." Mingyu dengan terampil menggulung rambut panjang lurus milik Wonwoo. Tanpa kesulitan sama sekali.

Wonwoo kagum. Namun berusaha menyimpannya.

"Selesai. Tumbuh yang baik ya, sayang." Wonwoo tersenyum menatap mawar yang sudah tertanam cantik di pot yang tadi Wonwoo isi dengan tanah. Menyiramnya dengan air segar yang telah ia persiapkan.

"Okay, sayang." Mingyu terkikik geli. Bahkan dengan ucapannya sendiri.

" _Haish_. Masuklah kedalam. Aku akan mandi dulu." Wonwoo menyimpan peralatannya di ujung teras rumahnya. Mingyu berjalan dibelakangnya. Membawa gelas kosong yang tadi berisi jus miliknya.

"Mau kutemani mandi tidak?" Wonwoo menoleh. Menatap Mingyu dengan tatapan tajam. "Aku bercanda. Sungguh."

"Ikut aku."

"Aku bilang bercanda soal menemani mandi, Wonwoo." Mingyu bungkam. Barusan Wonwoo menariknya dengan terburu, masuk kedalam kamar. Ya. Pasti kamar mandi Wonwoo ada di dalam kamar. Mingyu _sih_ tidak menolak rejeki.

"Tunggu disini. Televisi di ruang keluarga baru rusak kemarin. Kau bisa menonton televisi disini." Menemani apanya kalau Mingyu berakhir di ruangan penuh dengan buku.

Apa yang ada didalam pikiranmu, Kim Mingyu? Menemani mandi? _Cih_.

.

"Ayo- _eoh_? Apa aku mandi terlalu lama?" Wonwoo melirik jam di dinding kamarnya kemudian menoleh pada lelaki yang sedang berbaring di sofa besar tempat biasa ia menghabiskan waktu membaca buku kalau dirumah. Mingyu tertidur dengan sebuah buku novel terjemahan ditangannya. Wonwoo mandi dan bersiap dalam waktu dua puluh lima menit. Itu sudah waktu tercepat yang bisa Wonwoo buat. Tapi setelah selesai, ia malah menemukan Mingyu tertidur di ruang bacanya.

Wonwoo beralih untuk mematikan televisi yang menyala tanpa ada yang menonton. Kemudian mengambil buku yang ada ditangan Mingyu. Mendudukkan diri di karpet bulu di bawah sofa tempat Mingyu berbaring. Mulai membaca buku yang tadi dibaca Mingyu.

Entah kenapa ia tidak ingin membangunkan Mingyu sekarang. Rasanya menyenangkan bisa berada didekat Mingyu meski dalam keadaan begini.

"Wonwoo!"

"Ya?" Wonwoo menoleh. Barusan Mingyu menyebut namanya. Namun saat ia memandang Mingyu, pria itu masih tertidur. Mingyu mengigau.

Wonwoo merona. Bagaimana bisa ada seorang pria mengigaukan namanya dalam tidur? Rasanya banyak kupu-kupu yang datang tiba-tiba. Kupu-kupu yang beterbangan secara menyenangkan. Wonwoo menyukai itu. Wonwoo menyukai Mingyu.

.

"Kenapa tidak dibangunkan?"

"Kau terlihat lelah." Pukul sebelas lebih tiga puluh sembilan menit mobil Mingyu mulai bergerak meninggalkan kediaman keluarga Jeon. Cukup lama Wonwoo membiarkan Mingyu tidur sementara ia menunggu sambil membaca. Mingyu baru terbangun ketika ponselnya bergetar. Mendapat panggilan.

"Lain kali bangunkan saja. Waktu kita jadi berkurang." Apa barusan Mingyu berbicara tentang lain kali? Tidak. Jangan biarkan Wonwoo terbawa suasana.

"Aku mau tanya."

"Tanya saja."

"Kau kuliah dimana? Jurusan apa?"

"Apa pertanyaan seperti harus minta ijin dulu untuk ditanyakan?"

"Jawab saja."

"Di _Seoul_ _University_. Bisnis." Mingyu melirik Wonwoo sekilas. Gadis itu mengangguk kecil. Rambut tanpa poninya bergerak ringan. Dan itu mengalihkan Mingyu untuk sesaat.

"Kita seumuran."

"Maksudmu kenapa aku belum lulus sementara kau sudah?" Wonwoo tersenyum. Beruntung mobil itu sedang berhenti di persimpangan dengan lampu merah yang menyala. Mingyu diselamatkan dari bahaya.

Minggu hampir tidak pernah melihat Wonwoo tersenyum sejak bertemu kemarin. Dan senyum yang barusan Mingyu lihat terlihat sangat manis. Mingyu tak akan pernah melupakan momen ini. Catat.

"Aku cuti selama dua tahun untuk membantu ayah mengurus perusahaan."

"Kau punya kakak. Maksudku, bisa saja yang membantu perusahaan itu kakakmu." Mobil Mingyu melaju lagi. Berhenti di sebuah parkiran khusus pusat perbelanjaan besar.

"Kakak pertamaku perempuan. Model. Kakak keduaku laki-laki. Tertarik di bidang seni. Tersisa aku." Wonwoo mengangguk lagi.

"Jadi kau yang akan mewarisi perusahaan?" Wonwoo berjalan berdampingan dengan Mingyu. Memasuki pusat perbelajaan itu layaknya sepasang manusia yang serasi. Duduk di sebuah restoran bergaya _Eropa_ di sebelah utara lantai dasar gedung tinggi itu.

"Kau terdengar materialistis. Jawabannya ya. Tapi juga tidak."

"Materialistis dan wanita itu tidak bisa dipisahkan. Jadi aku tidak membantah. Kalau tidak diberikan padamu lalu pada siapa?" Tadinya Mingyu pikir Wonwoo akan tersinggung dengan ucapannya, namun tidak. Wonwoo memang bukan wanita pada umumnya. Unik. Dan berbeda.

"Aku tidak tau. Tapi ayah tidak semudah itu memberikan perusahaan hanya karena aku anaknya. Aku juga harus bekerja. Aku juga harus menuruti beberapa perintahnya." Mingyu duduk berhadapan dengan Wonwoo. Rasanya menyenangkan bisa terus bertatapan dengan Wonwoo. Gadis itu terlihat mempesona dimata Mingyu. Dengan cara dia berbicara. Cara ia menatap. Atau cara ia merapihkan anak rambutnya. Itu terlihat mempesona.

"Perintah seperti apa?"

"Seperti segera lulus kuliah dengan nilai yang baik. Jadi anak yang penurut. Tidak berbuat onar. Ya. Hal sederhana semacam itu." Percakapan keduanya mengalir begitu ringan. Siapa yang menyangka jika dua sejoli itu bahkan baru mengenal selama dua puluh empat jam?

"Itu _sih_ sudah pasti. Mana ada orang tua yang akan menyerahkan harta yang ia miliki untuk anak yang tidak baik. Itu menghancurkan namanya." Mata Mingyu rasanya tak ingin terlepas dari wajah manis itu. Tak akan bosan memandangnya.

"Ada satu lagi perintah yang harus ku jalankan agar aku bisa setidaknya makan dengan baik setiap hari. Dan aku sedang menjalankannya sekarang." Mingyu melempar sebuah senyum tipis. Tepat ketika Wonwoo akan bertanya, dua pasang hidangan telah datang memenuhi meja mereka.

"Bisa makan dengan baik? Maksudmu, jika kau tidak melaksanakan perintah ini kau dilarang makan?" Wonwoo mengerutkan kening ketika Mingyu menggeleng pelan.

"Kemungkinan aku akan jadi gelandangan jika tidak menuruti perintah Ayah yang satu ini." Itu terdengar mengerikan. Ditambah senyum getir yang Mingyu berikan disela kalimatnya.

"Ya ampun. Kejam sekali." Wonwoo bergidik. Tidak dapat membayangkan kehidupan keluarga Mingyu yang terdengar begitu keras.

"Tidak. Aku memakluminya. Lagi pula perintahnya cukup menyenangkan. Sedikit lagi pasti bisa." Mingyu menyantap perlahan hidangan yang ia pesan. Lagi-lagi dengan tanpa henti menatap wajah Wonwoo yang terlalu sering berubah ekspresi. Dan itu sangat terlihat lucu bagi Mingyu.

"Aku tidak bisa membayangkan. Beruntung ayahku tidak pernah memintaku hal-hal seperti itu."

" _Ah_ , aku iri. Tapi aku juga percaya bahwa orang tua pasti sudah memikirkan yang terbaik."

" _Eiy_ , kau terdengar seperti kakekku. Kalau bisa aku ingin membantumu melaksanakan perintah ayahmu, _gyu_." Mingyu mendongak. Tersenyum. Senyum yang membuat jantung Wonwoo semakin bergemuruh.

"Sebenarnya aku butuh satu bantuanmu."

"Katakan."

" _Uhm_ , ucapkan 'ya' ketika aku bertanya sesuatu padamu nanti." Mingyu menaikkan sudut bibirnya. Keputusannya sudah bulat.

Kata perjodohan itu mengusiknya sesaat. Namun Mingyu tidak putus akal.

" _Oh_ , seperti wawancara begitu? Tapi kita terus bertanya jawab dari tadi. Tidak bisa semua aku jawab dengan 'ya' kan?" Wonwoo memiringkan kepalaya sedikit. Terlihat berpikir. Dan terlihat menggemaskan.

"Kau benar. Kalau begitu aku akan memberi isyarat. Seperti ini. Saat aku mengacungkan jari kelingkingku di depanmu. Itu tanda kau harus menjawab. Dan jawabannya harus 'ya'" Rencana sempurna. Tinggal mengajukan pertanyaan, dan Mingyu akan terbebas dari bayangan 'menarik semua fasilitas'.

.

Mingyu dan Wonwoo sudah berpindah dari restoran di pusat perbelanjaan itu ke taman dekat stasiun kereta bawah tanah. Kata Mingyu, ia akan menemui seorang temannya disini. Sebentar. Urusan kuliah. Tapi sudah hampir setengah jam mereka duduk disana tanpa ada tanda-tanda teman Mingyu menghampiri. Untung saja Mingyu menepati janji untuk mentraktir _tteok_.

"Mau eskrim?"

"Coklat." Cuaca hari ini tidak terik. Dan itu menyenangkan. Wonwoo memandang kepergian Mingyu. Di sudut taman ada sebuah mobil yang disulap menjadi kedai eskrim berjalan. Bagaimana bisa Wonwoo baru sadar benda itu ada disana?

Wonwoo memejamkan matanya sejenak. Menghirup aroma pertengahan musim gugur yang hangat. Dedaunan mulai menguning namun masih kokoh bertengger di ranting-ranting pohon. Angin membelai pipi Wonwoo perlahan.

Wonwoo telah lama hidup di luar negeri. Kuliah dan bekerja disana sesuai keinginannya. Itu sebabnya Wonwoo hampir tidak terlalu paham seluk beluk kota _Seoul_. Wonwoo hampir tak mengenali segalanya.

Di _Seoul_ ini, terakhir kali Wonwoo pulang adalah setahun lalu. Gedungnya belum setinggi sekarang. Ia tidak perlu mendongak untuk menatap ujung dari gedung yang kata Mingyu adalah gedung rival perusahaan Ayahnya dan Ayah Mingyu. _Seoul_ terlihat berbeda. Dalam setahun _Seoul_ berubah begitu banyak.

Dimata Wonwoo, jangankan sebuah kota, hati manusia pun dapat kapan saja berubah.

"Temanku tidak bisa datang. Tiba-tiba." Kelopak mata Wonwoo yang terpejam terbuka. Menatap satu _cone_ eskrim dengan dua tingkat eskrim diatasnya. Wonwoo menerima dengan senyum.

"Terima kasih. Kita pulang saja setelah makan eskrim."

Mingyu mengangguk. Turut memakan eskrim miliknya sambil sesekali melirik kegiatan Wonwoo. Sepertinya Mingyu harus memasukan 'cara makan Wonwoo' sebagai hal yang ia sukai mulai saat ini. Ingin lebih sering lagi menyaksikan hal menggemaskan itu.

"Apa kau selalu makan dengan cara seperti itu?"

"Maksudmu?" Wonwoo menoleh. Melotot sempurna ketika wajah Mingyu tak lagi memiliki jarak dengan wajahnya.

Mingyu menciumnya. Di pipi sebelah kanan. Sedikit menyentuh sudut bibir tipis Wonwoo.

Wonwoo berkedip beberapa kali ketika kontak itu terlepas. Seberkas noda cokelat ada dibibir Mingyu. Cokelat yang tadi menempel di pipi Wonwoo berpindah ke bibir Mingyu.

"A-apa yang kau lakukan?" Wonwoo menyentuh bibirnya. Sungguh itu tadi bersentuhan. Bibir Mingyu dan sudut bibirnya.

Dan itu ciuman pertamanya.

"Mau ya, jadi istriku?" Wonwoo yang sempat menunduk menyembunyikan rona merah pada pipinya mendongak. Lalu mendapati hal mengejutkan lainnya dari sekedar pertanyaan Mingyu.

Kelingking yang mengacung di depan wajah Mingyu. Di depan wajahnya.

Mingyu masih tetap menunggu karena Wonwoo hanya diam.

"Jawab, Wonwoo."

" _Ah_ , Ya. Tentu. Maksudku, ya. Aku mau. Jadi... istrimu." Dan mereka berakhir dalam sebuah pelukan hangat. Keputusan besar yang telah Mingyu buat. Ia tak akan mau menyesalinya.

.

.

"Ku pikir kau akan memintaku membatalkan perjodohan."

"Kau tau tentang perjodohan?" Mingyu dengan cepat membawa Wonwoo bertatapan dengannya. Mereka masih ditaman hingga matahari hampir terbenam. Jadi selama ini Wonwoo tau?

"Tentu saja. Aku yang meminta."

Wonwoo itu berbeda. Unik. Dan menarik. Dimana lagi Mingyu bisa mendapatkan gadis yang mau mendorong trolinya sendiri? Dimana lagi Mingyu bisa mendapatkan gadis yang makan makanan cepat saji tanpa khawatir akan lemak dan diet berlebihan? Dimana lagi Mingyu bisa mendapatkan gadis yang merawat tanaman seperti merawat anaknya sendiri?

Dipelukannya ada Wonwoo. Dan hanya Wonwoo tempat Mingyu bisa mememukan semua jawaban atas pertanyaan diatas.

Terkadang perjodohan itu tidak sepenuhnya buruk.

.

.

.

 **END**

.

.

.

 _Kemarin ada yang tanya apa ini di publish ulang atau gimana. Fiksi ini baru banget dibuat. Summary sama isi dan jalan cerita bener2 baru dibuat. Coba kasih tau noona kalau emang ada yang sama seperti cerita noona._

 _Fiksi yang kali ini sengaja di bikin super ringan. Gampang ditebak. Sebagai selingan setelah kemaren banyak fiksi yang bikin mikir dan menguras hati._

 _Terima kasih reviewnya. Noona sayang kalian._

 _._

 _Kim Noona_

 _Tue, 24th Jan 2017_


	3. Chapter 3

**Chosen Lover**

(Bonus Chapter)

.

.

.

Kim Mingyu

Jeon Wonwoo

.

Kim Hyuna

.

.

Genderswitch

.

.

.

"Hyuna. Ini Wonwoo. Dia yang akan memotretmu hari ini. Dan dia orang _Korea_." Lelaki yang berprofesi sebagai _manager_ itu tersenyum memperkenalkan dua wanita yang berdiri berhadapan. Satu seorang model, dan lainnya adalah _photographer_.

"Namaku Jeon Wonwoo. Mohon kerja samanya." Gadis ahli foto itu membungkuk khas salam negeri gingseng. Lalu tersenyum pada klien barunya hari ini.

"Namaku Kim Hyuna. Senang bekerna- tunggu. Jeon Wonwoo? Jangan bilang kau pernah tinggal di _Busan_?"

" _Eoh_? Bagaimana kau tau Hyuna- _ssi_?" Wonwoo melebarkan matanya. Bertahun-tahun tinggal dan bekerja di _Paris_ , tak pernah sekalipun ia bertemu dengan orang yang tau tempat kelahirannya.

"Tidak. Kau harus memanggilku seperti ini. Hyu- _eonni_!" Hyuna mengecilkan suaranya. Menirukan suara anak kecil yang merengek.

Mata sipit Wonwoo melotot. Satu-satunya yang ia panggil seperti itu hanya seorang gadis yang jadi tetangganya waktu ia kecil di _Busan_ dulu. "Benarkah ini Hyu- _eonni_? _Noona_ -nya Mingyu- _ie_? _Wah_!" Siapa sangka ia bisa bertemu seperti ini.

" _Eyy_ , kau hanya ingat Mingyu. Dasar anak nakal." Mereka berpelukan lalu melepas rindu bagai dua saudara yang begitu dekat.

Ya. Mereka memang cukup dekat. Waktu Wonwoo berumur tiga tahun, ia punya tetangga yang tinggal di seberang rumahnya. Keluarga Kim yang punya tiga orang anak. Wonwoo yang anak tunggal begitu diterima baik di keluarga Kim. Bermain bersama dengan anak bungsu keluarga itu. Karena anak terakhir keluarga itulah yang memiliki umur serupa dengan Wonwoo. Namun sayang, saat menginjak tahun kedua, keluarga favorit Wonwoo itu harus pindah ke _Seoul_ mengikuti pekerjaan sang kepala keluarga. Wonwoo sedih karena kehilangan teman dan keluarga keduanya.

Tanpa kabar.

.

"Jadi, kenapa _Eonni_ belum menikah?" Pengambilan gambar telah usai. Kemudian Wonwoo dan Hyuna menghabiskan waktu di kedai kopi untuk setidaknya berbicara melepas rindu.

"Aku dijodohkan dengan seorang anak teman ayah. Bertemu sekali kemudian aku tau bahwa lelaki itu punya gangguan jiwa. Maniak seks. Tentu aku menolak jadi istrinya. Lagipula aku sudah punya kekasih waktu itu. Kami sudah berniat kabur untuk kawin lari. Tapi tiga hari sebelum rencana kabur aku malah memergoki kekasihku tidur dengan _rival_ -ku. Mereka juga diam-diam pecandu narkoba. Sekarang dalam penjara." Hyuna menyesap kopi hangat yang ia pesan tadi. Merasakan pahit kopi yang memabukan. Setidaknya ini tak sepahit kisahnya.

"Ya ampun. Itu terdengar mengerikan. Tapi _Eonni_ tidak kapok menikah kan?" Wonwoo menyandarkan punggungnya pada kursi. Menatap Hyuna dengan pandangan simpati.

"Tentu saja tidak. Aku punya kekasih sekarang. Dikenalkan oleh Kyungsoo." Hyuna bicara dengan antusias. Kemudian meraih ponselnya. Menyentuhnya beberapa kali untuk kemudian menunjukan foto lelaki dan perempuan bersamaan.

"Jongin- _oppa_ tampan sekali. Kyungsoo itu pacarnya Jongin- _oppa_?" Hyuna menggeleng karena dimulutnya masih berisi tegukan kopi. Ia menelannya perlahan. Dan Wonwoo sabar menunggu jawaban.

"Kyungsoo itu tunangan Jongin. Dan mereka akan segera menikah. Cantik kan? _Nah_ , kekasihku itu sepupu dari sahabatnya. Perjodohan juga _sih_ namanya" Wonwoo mengangguk paham.

"Kalau Gyu- _ie_? Sudah punya kekasih belum?" Wonwoo bertanya dengan hati-hati. Mendekatkan tubuhnya lagi kearah meja untuk berdekatan dengan Hyuna dihadapannya.

" _Eyy_ , kalau dia jangan ditanya.." Kenapa? Apa sudah punya pacar? "...orang seperti dia sampai ubanan pun pasti tak akan dapat pacar." Tanpa disadari Wonwoo menghela nafas lega.

"Syukurlah.."

" _Heh_?"

"Maksudku, syukurlah. _Eonni_ jadi tidak sampai terancam di dahului sampai dua kali." Wonwoo meringis. Takut salah bicara.

" _Ah_ , dan kau tau? Ayah malah memintaku menolong Mingyu mencari pacar. Harusnya kan dia yang mencarikan ku." Hyuna berseru dengan mulut cemberut. Masa bodoh dengan perkataan Wonwoo barusan.

"Cari pacar? Kalau aku beri saran bagaimana?"

"Saran apa? Kau punya teman yang bisa dijodohkan dengan Mingyu? Orang _Paris_ mungkin." Hyuna penasaran. Siapa tau Wonwoo bisa membantunya.

"Bukan. Aku punya calon lain."

"Siapa? Katakan."

"Aku. Jodohkan aku dengan Gyu- _ie_."

.

.

.

.

" _Noona_!"

"Ya ampun. Bikin kaget." Hyuna berjengit. Ponsel ditangannya hampir terlepas karena Mingyu yang duduk tiba-tiba di sampingnya. Ia sedang menelpon barusan. "Aku tutup dulu. Nanti ku telepon lagi." Hyuna memicing menatap Mingyu disampingnya.

Mingyu meringis.

"Ampun, _Noona_. Kau serius sekali menelponnya tadi. Jadi aku iseng. Siapa _sih_ yang _Noona_ telepon?" Mingyu itu jahil. Apalagi pada _Noona_ satu-satunya. Selain jahil, Mingyu juga gesit.

"Kembalikan ponselku!"

" _Ih_ , lihat bentar. Adik ipar? Siapa? Kyungsoo- _Noona_? Tidak. Disini ada nama Kyungsoo. Siapa lagi adik iparmu, _Noona_?" Hyuna menggeram kesal. Iseng dan ingin tahunya Mingyu kadang-kadang begitu menyebalkan.

"Tidak akan kuberi tahu." Hyuna mencibir. Sebenarnya ia tak tahu harus menjawab apa. Ia tidak bisa memberi tahu siapa itu 'adik ipar' yang tadi ia telepon. Rencananya bisa berantakan.

"Pelit. Dasar gadis lajang!"

"Sialan! Kim Mingyu. Sini kau adik kurang ajar." Ya. Dan sore itu berakhir dengan Mingyu yang habis dipukul sayang oleh _Noona_ kesayangannya.

.

.

" _Noona_ , aku masuk ya?" Hyuna berdehem. Memberi ijin pada adik bungsunya untuk masuk kedalam kamar pribadinya.

"Kenapa belum tidur?" Hyuna yang sedang bersandar di kepala ranjang terima saja ketika Mingyu berbaring dan menjadikan pahanya sebagai bantal.

" _Noona_ , bantu aku menolak perjodohan yang dibuat ayah." Mingyu terus terang. Ia sama sekali tidak bisa memejamkan matanya. Permintaan ayahnya tadi begitu mengusiknya. Sebuah perjodohan dengan gadis dari teman ayahnya.

"Kau bahkan belum mengenalnya, Kim Mingyu. Berpikirlah positif." Hyuna masih lanjut membaca tanpa mempedulikan keluhan sang adik. Buku yang ia baca berada tepat di depan wajahnya. Niatan lain untuk tidak memperlihatkan raut wajahnya pada Mingyu.

"Mengenal juga kalau akhirnya seperti kasus _Noona_ bagaimana?" Hyuna menghela nafas. Kemudian menatap mata adik bungsunya.

"Itu sebabnya kau harus mencari tahu sendiri. Lalu buktikan kalau gadis itu pantas atau tidak jadi istrimu."

"Tapi sepertinya ayah tak akan memberiku kesempatan untuk menolak. Ya ampun. Bagaimana kalau aku diusir dari rumah?" Hyuna hampir kelepasan untuk terbahak melihat adiknya menggeram frustasi sambil mengacak rambut.

"Kalau gitu buat saja gadis itu yang menolakmu."

.

.

Wonwoo adalah penumpang terakhir yang keluar dari pesawat. Mendarat dengan selamat di negara kelahirannya. Entah kenapa ia tiba-tiba menjadi gugup. Jadi ia menunggu semua penumpang keluar baru ia berjalan keluar dari penerbangan yang memakan waktu berjam-jam.

"Ya tuhan. Jantungku. Bagaimana ini?" Wonwoo menghela nafas panjang sebelum benar-benar keluar dari pesawat.

" _Eoh_? Itu dia? Aku harus bagaimana? Penampilanku?" Wonwoo berhenti mendorong trolinya. Sedikit bersembunyi dibalik tiang besar didekat pintu penjemputan. Memperhatikan penampilannya di depan kaca besar penyekat pintu. Disana ada lelaki yang sedang mengangkat tinggi kertas bertuliskan namanya. Jeon Wonwoo.

" _Aish_ , kenapa aku pakai _blazer_ yang ini _sih_? Ini tua sekali. _Duh_ , tenang Jeon Wonwoo. Jangan panik." Setelah tiga kali mengambil nafas panjang, Wonwoo berjalan. Memasang wajah dingin andalannya untuk menghampiri pria yang menjemputnya.

"Kau yang menjemputku?" Wonwoo berdiri tepat di hadapan pemuda yang menjemputnya. Tentu saja dia yang menjemputnya.

"Ayahmu memintaku menjemputmu. Namaku Kim Mingyu. Putra Kim Jungsoo. _Ah_ , apalagi yang harus aku katakan?" Wonwoo tertegun. Jantungnya bergemuruh. Namun ia harus tetap tenang. Sesuai rencana.

' _Ya tuhan. Jangan bicara lagi. Aku bisa kehabisan nafas kalau kau terus bicara sambil menatapku seperti itu._ ' Wonwoo bermonolog dalam hati. Tangannya menggenggam erat troli dengan tiga koper di atasnya.

Hari ini tiba. Hari dimana ia bertemu lagi dengan sahabat kecilnya. Kim Mingyu. Bocah lelaki yang jahilnya berlebihan itu kini ada dihadapan Wonwoo. Berdiri menjulang tinggi. Tampan. Berkulit sedikit gelap dan mempesona. Bagaimana Wonwoo bisa bernafas jika lelaki yang kerap kali kau pikirkan ada di hadapanmu. Dengan status sebagai calon suami.

 _Oopps_! Wonwoo harus bersikap biasa seperti rencananya dengan Hyuna.

.

Wonwoo awalnya sedikit kecewa mendapati Mingyu yang tidak mengenalinya. Ya. Memang siapa yang akan ingat dengan orang yang sudah bertahun-tahun tidak bertemu. Tanpa kabar. Tentu Wonwoo adalah salah satu memori yang terlupakan dari otak Mingyu.

Tak apa. Mari buat kenangan baru bersama, Kim Mingyu! Semangat!

.

.

Wonwoo memandang Mingyu diam-diam. Lelaki itu sedang larut pada pesan singkat dalam ponselnya. Mereka sedang menunggu teman Mingyu yang katanya akan bertemu di taman dekat stasiun kereta bawah tanah. Sudah tiga puluh menit mereka mendudukan diri dibangku kayu dibawah pohon besar dengan daun yang menguning.

Dari taman ini, Wonwoo bisa mendengar suara kereta yang lewat. Datang dan pergi dari stasiun. Ia sangat menyukai kereta. Walau hanya memandangnya dan mendengar suaranya. Rasanya jantungnya ikut bergemuruh ketika mendengar suara kereta yang berjalan. Wonwoo sangat menyukai ini. Sama seperti tempat tinggalnya dulu yang dekat dengan perlintasan kereta.

"Pelan-pelan saja makan _tteok_ -nya, Wonwoo." Wonwoo melebarkan matanya. Kemudian memelankan kunyahannya pada kue berwarna hijau muda itu. Kue _tteok_ manis yang dibelikan Mingyu sesuai permintaannya tadi sebelum pergi.

Wonwoo hanya bilang ingin makan _tteok_. Bisa saja _tteokbbeokki_ kan? Tapi tanpa bertanya lagi, Mingyu berhenti di sebuah kedai _tteok_ , meninggalkan Wonwoo dalam mobil lalu kembali dengan sekantung besar kue _tteok_ manis. Mengejutkan.

Ini makanan kesukaan Wonwoo sejak kecil.

"Mau eskrim?"

"Coklat." Kalau tidak ada rasa coklat lebih baik Wonwoo tidak makan eskrim. Wonwoo begitu mencintai eskrim rasa coklat. Sungguh tidak akan mencoba memakan rasa selain itu.

Wonwoo menghela nafas sejenak ketika Mingyu sedang mengantri membeli eskrim untuknya.

Rasanya ia seperti bermimpi. Bisa pergi bersama Mingyu. Duduk bersama Mingyu. Berbicara ringan seperti mereka telah mengenal lama. Ya. Memang mereka adalah sahabat kecil. Jika saja Mingyu tau.

Dua tumpuk eskrim coklat diatas _cone_. Wonwoo selalu menyukai jika ia mendapat dua sendok. Lebih banyak dari yang lainnya. Dan ia juga lebih suka makan eskrim dalam _cone_ dari pada diletakkan di cangkir atau piring kaca. _Huh_ , rasanya Wonwoo seperti kembali ke masa kecil dulu.

"Apa kau selalu makan dengan cara seperti itu?" Wonwoo menoleh. Sepertinya ia terlalu menikmati makan eskrimnya sehingga mengabaikan Mingyu sesaat. Salahkan perasaan mengenang masa lalu yang tiba-tiba hadir.

"Maksudmu?" Bisakah Wonwoo mendapat oksigen tambahan sekarang? Bagaimana bisa wajah Mingyu berada sedekat ini dengannya. Tidak ada jarak sama sekali.

Dan bibirnya. Sungguh, Wonwoo tidak mungkin salah. Bibir Mingyu sedang menempel di pipi kanannya. Dan sedikit mengenai sudut bibirnya. Apa ini ciuman?

Ini ciuman pertamanya.

"A-apa yang kau lakukan?" Wonwoo bertanya gugup. Tentu saja menciummu, Jeon Wonwoo. Apa lagi?

"Mau ya, jadi istriku?" Serius? Wonwoo tidak salah dengar kan? Dan lagi, Wonwoo tidak salah lihat kan? Di depannya sedang ada jari kelingking Mingyu. Ini tandanya. Sesuai perjanjian, Wonwoo harus menjawab 'ya' jika Mingyu mengajukan pertanyaan dengan mengacungkan jari kelingking di hadapannya.

Apa tadi pertanyaannya?

"Jawab, Wonwoo."

" _Ah_ , Ya. Tentu. Maksudku, ya. Aku mau. Jadi... istrimu." Sial. Kenapa jadi gugup sekali begini? Tenang Wonwoo. Tenang.

Tidak. Mana bisa Wonwoo tenang. Mingyu baru saja memintanya menjadi istri. Istri.

Ya ampun. Bisakah Woonwoo pingsan sekarang?

.

.

"Ku pikir kau akan memintaku membatalkan perjodohan."

"Kau tau tentang perjodohan?" Mingyu dengan cepat membawa Wonwoo bertatapan dengannya. Mereka masih ditaman hingga matahari hampir terbenam. Jadi selama ini Wonwoo tau?

"Tentu saja. Aku yang meminta." Eh? Ya ampun. Wonwoo kelepasan bicara.

"Meminta?"

"Ya. Aku minta pada ayah untuk dikenalkan dengan seorang pria yang bisa ku jadikan calon suami. Dan sepertinya ayah memilihmu. Begitu." Wonwoo berbicara dengan sangat cepat. Gugup dan panik secara bersamaan.

"Oh, begitu."

"Ya. Begitu." Wonwoo mengangguk canggung sambil bernafas lega. Sepertinya Mingyu tidak curiga.

Tapi saat sampai dirumah pada malam hari, Wonwoo kembali mendapat kejutan ketika membuka lemari pendingin di dapurnya. Beberapa buah _cupcakes_ kesukaannya bertengger manis seperti menggoda. Dan kali ini ia yang menaruh curiga.

Segera setelah ibunya kembali dari rumah Bibi-nya, Wonwoo bertanya. _Cupcakes_ yang ada didalam sana pemberian siapa? Dan dugaannya benar.

"Itu pemberian Mingyu tadi pagi. Dia bilang untuk Ibu. Tapi Ibu yakin itu pasti untukmu. Karena dia membeli dengan rasa coklat semua." Wonwoo tidak bisa diam saja jika seperti ini.

Apa dugaannya benar?

.

.

.

"Kau mengingatku kan?" Keesokan harinya. Mingyu dan Wonwoo duduk berdua di tepi sungai Han. Tadinya Mingyu menjemput Wonwoo dirumah untuk di ajak kerumahnya. Bertemu dengan keluarganya. Tapi tiba-tiba Wonwoo minta berhenti di tepi sungai Han. Kencan tambahan mungkin.

Mingyu mengangguk. Mereka duduk bersebelahan. Dan Wonwoo sedang menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu Mingyu. Ya. Mereka kan sudah resmi sepasang kekasih sekarang. Calon suami istri. "Kau menyadarinya?"

Giliran Wonwoo yang mengangguk. " _Tteok_ manis. Dua sendok eskrim coklat dengan _cone_. _Cupcake_ rasa coklat dirumah. Stasiun kereta. Tidak ada yang tau itu selain aku... dan kau." Wonwoo berhenti bersandar pada Mingyu kemudian saling bertatapan.

"Dasar bodoh. Makanya jangan tulis surat cinta di sampul belakang buku."

"Apa?"

"Buku yang kemarin aku baca dirumahmu sampai aku tertidur. Coba nanti pulang kau lihat sendiri." Wonwoo melotot sempurna. Kemudian menangkup wajahnya dengan kedua tangan.

"Ya ampun. Wonwoo bodoh. Bodoh. _Ah_ , malu sekali aku. Kenapa bisa seceroboh itu?" Mingyu terkikik melihat tingkah kekasihnya itu. Membelai rambut halus Wonwoo dengan lembut.

"Awalnya aku tidak menaruh curiga sama sekali saat ayah memintaku menerima perjodohan dengan anak dari Tuan Jeon. Karena terlalu panik aku sampai tidak sadar Tuan Jeon yang jadi rekan kerja ayah hanya satu. Dan dia seorang lelaki bujang. Mana mungkin punya anak gadis yang akan dinikahkan denganku." Wonwoo memberanikan diri untuk menatap mata Mingyu. Mencari kebenaran dalam mata kelam Mingyu.

"Ayahmu dan Ayahku sama sekali tidak tau menau. Aku baru merencanakan pertemuan mereka setelah ini." Wonwoo tersenyum. Dan Mingyu memandang seperti kesal. Tidak benar-benar kesal.

"Pagi kemarin sebenarnya aku tidak punya rencana sama sekali untuk menjemputmu. Aku memang sudah bersiap pergi keluar. Tapi kemudian aku memergoki _Noona_ menelponmu. Kalian membahas masa kecil di _Busan_. Aku menguping dan baru sadar bahwa yang di maksud semua ini adalah dirimu. Itu sebabnya aku kembali menemuimu. Sekalian memastikan apa itu benar dirimu atau bukan." Wonwoo mengerjapkan mata ketika tangannya yang menangkup wajah berganti dengan tangan Mingyu. Mereka bertatapan. Begitu dalam dan menghanyutkan.

"Seharusnya kau bilang saja kalau itu dirimu, bodoh. Aku begitu merindukanmu. Aku hampir gila saat diberitahu tentang perjodohan ini. Aku belum bisa menemukanmu tapi sudah harus berakhir dengan wanita lain. Kau tau betapa tersiksanya aku?" Mereka saling memeluk. Menumpahkan rasa rindu yang berkumpul dalam dada.

"Aku minta maaf. Kupikir kau telah melupakanku. Kau bahkan tak mengenaliku."

"Bagaimana bisa aku mengenalimu? Lihatlah dirimu sekarang, sayang. Bukan gadis berkepang dua dan berpipi gembil yang aku kenal. Kau begitu berbeda. Itu sebabnya aku tak mampu mengenalimu, cantik." Bagaimana mungkin Wonwoo tidak merona jika di puji sedemikian rupa. Dan lagi Mingyu memanggilnya sayang.

Dunia mungkin akan runtuh.

"Kau mencintaiku, Gyu- _ie_?"

"Apa pertanyaan seperti itu harus dijawab?"

"Jawab saja!"

 _Chu_ ~

Sebuah ciuman. Dengan rasa cinta. Ditambahh rasa rindu. Dibumbui rasa ingin memiliki. Mereka bersatu kembali. Setelah lama terpisah dan terpaut jarak. Kini mereka bersatu. Dalam pelukan dan pagutan penuh hasrat.

"Sangat. Aku sangat mencintaimu, Jeon Wonwoo."

Sepertinya Mingyu harus mentraktir Kim Hyuna, kakak tersayangnya secepatnya.

.

.

.

 **END**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Jangan bersikap agresif. Jangan terlalu genit. Jangan terlalu mencolok. Jangan pakai _heels_. _Eum_ , apalagi ya? Pokoknya natural saja. Kalau bisa sedikit bersikap dingin. Jangan suka merengek." Sehari sebelum kepulangan Wonwoo, Hyuna menelpon. Memberi rincihan apa rencana yang ia buat untuk menjodohkan Wonwoo dan Mingyu.

" _Eonni_ , yakin? Nanti Gyu- _ie_ malah mengira aku tidak menyukainya." Wonwoo cemberut diseberang percakapan. Sedikit tidak yakin dengan rencana Hyuna.

" _Eyy_ , Mingyu itu suka gadis seperti itu. Dia selalu mengeluh karena di kejar-kejar oleh gadis agresif di kampusnya. Bukan tipe Mingyu. Dia tidak suka yang seperti itu." Hyuna meyakinkan. Dan Wonwoo harus memantapkan hatinya. Pokoknya Wonwoo harus jadi adik iparnya. Titik.

"Benarkah? Baiklah akan aku coba. Tapi Hyu- _eonni_ sudah berbicara dengan Paman Kim kan?"

"Sudah. Tenang saja. Ayah sudah aku urus dengan baik. _Oh_ , Mingyu sudah pulang. Aku tutup dulu. Saatnya beraksi." Sambungan terputus. Dan Wonwoo mendesah. Ia terlalu gelisah memikirkan rencana perjodohan yang dibuat Hyuna. Bagaimana kalau Mingyu malah marah karena sudah dijahili seperti ini?

"Pokoknya, kau harus jatuh cinta padaku, Kim Mingyu!"

.

.

.

 **REAL END**

.

.

.

 _Yang minta sequel/side story mana? Nih udah dibuatin._

 _Jadi begitu ceritanya._

 _Entah kenapa noona merasa ini kurang memuaskan. Semoga fiksi selanjutnya bisa lebih baik._

 _Pemilihan karakter Hyuna murni karena faktor bias._

 _Kim Hyuna, Kim Jongin, Kim Mingyu._

 _Tiga bersaudara Kim yang Hot diluar tapi lembut di dalam. Setuju?_

 _._

 _Maaf karena ga bisa balas review kalian di setiap ff. Noona ngetik, edit dan publish lewat hape. Jadi susah kalo mau bales PM atau Review. Mian._

 _._

 _Kim Noona_

 _Sat, 28th Jan 2017_


End file.
